Something More (a Fairy Tail NaLu fanfic)
by naluxichihime
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Lucy Heartfilia have always seen each other as good friends, nothing more. But when Natsu suddenly begins to develop feelings for her, he becomes ashamed to talk about them with anyone and begins to distance himself from Lucy during their jobs. But what he doesn't know is that she feels the same way, too... *all characters are copyright of Hiro Mashima*
1. Chapter One: Undeniable Feelings

chapter one: undeniable feelings

"Ugh, I'm never riding a train again!" Natsu Dragneel complained. He was laying on the concrete sidewalk in front of Lucy Heartfilia's apartment.

"Aye. I would have thought your motion sickness would have worn off by now, though," his cat, Happy, told him.

"Yeah, me too."

Happy sat down by his head. "Let's go to Lucy's. You could use some water," Happy told him.

"Alright. Should we go through the window or use the door?" Natsu asked him.

"Let's use her window."

"Okay, little buddy. Let's go!"

"Aye, sir!"

Happy grabbed Natsu and flew him up to Lucy's window. He looked around inside her apartment before letting himself inside. "She's not here."

"She could be at the guild," Happy told him.

"I'll stay here and wait on her. It's almost dark. She'll be home soon, right?" Natsu said nonchalantly. "What's the harm in that?"

Happy immediately pictured Lucy coming home to Natsu camped out on her couch like he always was. "Scary Lucy."

Natsu sat down on her couch and waited. He then sat down on her bed and began to look out her window for her.

"She's a little late, don't you think, Happy? Happy?" Natsu asked, turning his attention away from the window.

"Aye," the blue cat said, snoring lightly. Natsu turned back to the window in time to see Lucy walking along the edge of the river, talking to her Celestial Spirit, Plue.

"I haven't seen Natsu today. I wonder how his job went. I hope he didn't tear anything up or set anything on fire," she was saying. "Man I can't wait to get home."

Natsu smiled. He couldn't wait to tell her all about his job of capturing escaped convicts in Hargeon Town. He did burn a few buildings though. He'd just keep that to himself. He felt his face turn red.

"What the crap? Why am I blushing at the thought of Lucy?" he mumbled. He looked back at a snoozing Happy and was relieved to see that he hadn't heard him.

"How did you get in here?" Lucy asked him, scaring him.

"Happy. We just flew up and I just let myself in," Natsu replied.

Lucy looked over and saw Happy sleeping away. "Well, can you guys leave? I'm about to get ready for bed."

"Yeah sure. Come on Happy." Natsu picked him up.

"Aye, sir."

Lucy watched as Natsu left through the door. She sighed before sitting down to write on her story.

"Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like Natsu!" she blurted out suddenly. She groaned before putting pen to paper. "Why am I lying to myself? I like him. I like him a lot."

Natsu sneezed as he walked along the dirt path leading to his little house. He was musing over his newfound feelings for Lucy.

"She _is_ really pretty. And I'm _positive_ that I'm not lying to myself here." He set Happy down in the living room and headed back outside. "She's one of my closest friends. But friends can have feelings for one another, right?"

He laid back in the grass and looked up at the stars, which reminded him of Lucy. She was a Celestial Spirit wizard and had many powerful spirits contracted to her.

"This is all staying between me, myself, and I. No one needs to know about my feelings for Lucy," Natsu said. "Maybe she feels the same way about me. Who knows?"

"Natsu? What are you doing out here?" Happy asked him from the doorway.

"Just doing a bit of thinking."

"Don't do that! You'll hurt yourself!" Happy told him worriedly.

Natsu plucked blades of grass and held them in his hands. "Yeah. Maybe."

"You know that we never got to tell Lucy how our job went?" Happy told him. "I'm sure she'd want to know!"

"Nah. We'll tell her tomorrow. We'll see her at the guild, right? Let's just get rested up for when we tell her!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy flew off and Natsu exhaled deeply.

"That was close."

He stood up and began walking back toward the door. He thought about telling Lucy his feelings the next day but he felt his face burn at the thought of it.

"I _need_ to stop being embarrassed! We're a team! Our feelings will just get in the way of our jobs. Whatever happens, happens! That's that," Natsu decided before falling asleep.


	2. Chapter Two: A Job in Iris

chapter two: a job in iris

"Hey, Mira, have you seen Lucy today?" Natsu said the next day.

"No," Mirajane said. "She hasn't come in yet. Have you gone by her apartment?"

"Nope. I'll head there now," Natsu said. "Thanks, Mira!"

He ran out the door with Happy close behind. "Natsu, what are we looking for Lucy for?" he asked.

"We have a job."

A few minutes after Natsu left, Lucy dragged herself into the guild. "I have to pay my rent!"

"Natsu was here looking for you. In fact, he left just a few minutes before you came in. I figured he was going to your place to look for you."

"Great, thanks." Lucy jumped up and ran out of the guild. She ran toward her apartment building and came across Natsu and Happy opening the door.

"Wait a minute! Don't think about entering without my permission!" she told them.

Natsu gulped as he tried to ignore the sudden butterflies he got in his stomach. "We got a job."

"Let me see."

Happy handed her the job request. "It's in Iris Town."

"Protecting an heiress?" Lucy sighed. "Yuck."

"Sorry, Lucy!" Natsu apologized quickly. He knew his friend used to be a member of the Heartfilia family, one of the wealthiest families in Fiore, but her mother passed away when she was younger and her father had passed away the month before they came back from Tenrou Island.

"It's okay. We already said we were coming, right?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy smiled. "Right!"

"Natsu, it's two trains from here to Iris. Are you going to be okay?" Happy asked him.

"I'll manage," he groaned.

"You'll be fine. Come on, we have to meet them later on, right?" Lucy pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll muddle through it somehow."

"Natsu, it's Gray!" Happy said suddenly.

"What?"

Natsu looked down to where Happy was pointing and saw Gray Fullbuster waiting just a little ways up their train.

"Hey, Gray!" Lucy called out.

He turned around and looked at them. "Hey, Lucy, Natsu, Happy. You guys going on a job too?"

"Yeah, this one," Lucy told him, showing him the job request.

"And you two thought you could handle this job alone?" Gray said. "I'm coming along, too."

"Lucy and I can handle this one!" Natsu objected.

"No way. Besides, we need to let them know we take them seriously on this."

After they had sat down in their seats and the train began to move, Lucy stared out the window. She saw green fields pass by and was thinking over her sudden declaration of feelings for Natsu.

 _Are we just good friends?_ she thought to herself. _There have been times when I thought he liked me, but there's no_ way _he does. The girls_ always _have crushes on the guys. And he isn't a bad guy. He's really sweet._ Lucy looked over at a motion-sick Natsu, who was trying to talk to Happy on the seat in between her and Gray. _But on second thought, this guy is different from most._

"Ugh, please kill me!" Natsu begged Lucy after the train came to their first stop.

"Okay," Gray said, grinning evilly.

" _No_ , because I don't want to do this job alone!" Lucy told them, pushing them apart. "Our client is expecting the both of us, now come _on_! Gray is just an added bonus."

"That's harsh, Lucy."

Lucy dragged Natsu over to their second train, and sat him down in a seat towards the middle of the train. She sat down across from him and stared out the window. Gray sat down beside her.

"Man, Lucy, you're being mean to Natsu," Gray pointed out.

"I am not!"

"It's 'cause they're in _love_!" Happy giggled.

"Shut up, cat!" Lucy said.

Natsu stared at her. _Maybe Lucy_ does _feel the same way about me._

About halfway through the train ride, Lucy looked over at Natsu, who was finally asleep. Happy was asleep against the seat between Lucy and Gray, who was still awake. Gray looked over at Lucy.

"I won't tell."

"What?!" Lucy asked him.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

Lucy looked at her hands. Her Celestial Spirit Gate keys were in her pouch at her side, and if Virgo knew how she felt she would never hear the end of it. Of course, Loke was a problem as well...

"Yeah. It is kind of obvious. But what about - " Lucy nodded toward Natsu " - _him_?"

"Like I said, it _is_ obvious." Gray stretched out. "Wake me up when the train gets to Iris, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Lucy smiled. _Who knew?_


End file.
